kalamirfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arcanium
THE HALL OF WHISPERS As you enter the Immense, rune covered stone archway of the Hall of Whispers you are met with the scent of strange and exotic incenses and perfumes. The polished marble floor, pristine and ornate, expands forward over 150' reflecting the spinning orbs of bright, blue, arcane light that are suspended high above underneath the 60' vaulted ceilings. Every footstep you make echoes through the main hall bouncing off of the hundreds of solid, perfectly chiseled surfaces. THrough the main hall groups of hooded and robed students of the wizards guild rush back and forth making their way to their next class or training session. At the far oppisite end of the hall is a pair of double wooden doors with the word ARCANIUM etched in the stone above it. Upon entering you are met with the smell of old, musty books, and foreign spices. The walls of this small room are lined with stacks upon stacks of texts, tomes, and scrolls. A large solid oak counter wraps around in a large horseshoe shape dominating the back wall. Behind it, towering shelves full of magical elixers, potions, items and other miscellanious things. Random students volunteer to run the shop for credit hours. 'ARCANE SCROLLS' *Arcane Scroll (Continual Flame (200 gp)) (total 200 gp) *Arcane Scroll (Light (12 gp 5 sp), Hypnotism (25 gp), Animal Trance (200 gp)) (total 237 gp 5 sp) *Arcane Scroll (Sepia Snake Sigil (875 gp), Summon Monster III (375 gp)) (total 1250 gp) *Divine Scroll (Atonement (3625 gp), Mark of Justice (1125 gp), Find the Path (1650 gp), Reverse Gravity (3000 gp)) (total 9400 gp) *Divine Scroll (Baleful Polymorph (1125 gp), Hallow (6125 gp), Ironwood (1650 gp), Repel Wood (1650 gp), Mass Heal (3825 gp)) (total 14375 gp) *Divine Scroll (Bane (25 gp)) (total 25 gp) *Divine Scroll (Detect Animals or Plants (25 gp), Fire Trap (175 gp), Speak with *Divine Scroll (Virtue (12 gp 5 sp), Bull's Strength (150 gp)) (total 162 gp 5 sp) *Golem Manual (clay) (12000 gp) This set of engraved agate slates is contained in a leather case trimmed with mink fur. *Golem Manual (greater stone) (44000 gp) This tome was written by the illustrious conjurer Ingisg, who defeated the Hag of the Bleakfen Mire. *Golem Manual (iron) (35000 gp) This folio of parchments is contained in a leather case. *Golem Manual (stone) (22000 gp) This flawless libram is written upon parchment and bound in leather trimmed with ermine fur. *Manual of Bodily Health (+2) (55000 gp) This book is bound in monstrous hide. *Manual of Gainful Exercise (+2) (55000 gp) This tome was written by the wizards and sages of the College of Niceum. *Manual of Quickness in Action (+2) (55000 gp) This tome once belonged to the renowned wizard Tanore, leader of Ellyn's Wands. *Arcane Scroll (Charm Person (25 gp), Invisibility (150 gp), Rope Trick (150 gp)) (total 325 gp) *Arcane Scroll (Color Spray (25 gp), Floating Disk (25 gp), Touch of Idiocy (150 gp)) (total 200 gp) *Arcane Scroll (Mage Hand (12 gp 5 sp), Obscure Object (150 gp), Protection from Arrows (150 gp)) (total 312 gp 5 sp) *Arcane Scroll (Scorching Ray (150 gp), Spectral Hand (150 gp)) (total 300 gp) 'POTIONS, OILS, and ELIXERS' *Elixir of Swimming (250 gp) A blue oil, contained in a thick flask. *Potion of Enlarge Person (250 gp) This smoky blue serum smells like cheese. *Potion of Misdirection (300 gp) This cloudy topaz admixture smells like garlic. *Potion of Owl's Wisdom (300 gp) This viscous oil smells earthy. *Potion of Protection from Electricity (750 gp) A fuming sapphire elixir, contained in a fragile flask sealed with wax. *Potion of Resist Cold (20) (700 gp) This thin potion causes shadows to appear darker when used. *Potion of Spider Climb (300 gp) A bronze oil, contained in a tapered phial. *Unguent of Timelessness (150 gp) A smoky brass tincture, contained in a pewter flask with an iron stopper. *Elixir of Vision (250 gp) A thin potion, contained in a thick flask etched with arcane runes. *Oil of Bless Weapon (100 gp) This cloudy brass draught smells sour. *Potion of Darkvision (300 gp) A clear serum, contained in a platinum phial etched with holy symbols. *Potion of Displacement (750 gp) A red admixture, contained in a fragile glass phial. *Potion of Enlarge Person (250 gp) A black ichor, contained in a thick jar etched with holy symbols. *Potion of Hide from Undead (50 gp) A sapphire liquid, contained in a crystal phial etched with holy symbols. *Potion of Remove Fear (50 gp) This swirling draught causes the air to become still and cold when used. *Potion of Resist Sonic (20) (700 gp) A viscous potion, contained in a battered porcelain phial. 'Spell Components' Arcane spellcasters rely on all sorts of items and objects, which many other adventurers regard as knick-knacks or inconsequential trinkets, in order to fuel their spells. A spellcaster may spend hours within the most unlikely shops trying to track down specific material components for his latest spells. A few shops in the greatest cities, however, may cater specifically for such wielders of the arcane and attempt to stock as many material components as they can, no matter how rare the spell. The list below is typical of what is on offer in such shops. Powdered objects, wire and fur are supplied in quantities great enough to fuel just one spell. Other objects may be used to fuel several spells, or may be consumed in just one casting, as dictated by the spell used. All items listed below have no appreciable weight, though any twenty listed items will have a combined weight of one pound. In addition, the Games Master may like to impose his own limits – a tentacle from a giant octopus, for example, is likely to weigh one pound itself! *Bar, Alum 3 gp *Bar, Magnet 2 sp *Bar, Silver 5 gp *Bead, Crystal 2 cp *Bead, Glass 1 cp *Bell, Crystal 18 gp *Bell, Tiny 4 cp *Bitumen, Vial 2 cp *Blade, Iron 3 sp *Blood, Human 4 sp *Blood, Umber Hulk 22 gp *Bone, Small 2 cp *Bone, Undead Creature 3 gp *Brackish Water, Vial 2 cp *Chain, Silver 12 gp *Cloth, Ghoul’s 6 gp *Coal 1 cp *Cocoon 4 cp *Cone, Crystal 3 gp *Cone, Glass 1 gp *Cord, Silk 2 gp *Cotton Cloth Square 2 cp *Dung, Bat 4 cp *Dung, Bull 2 cp *Egg, Rotten 1 cp *Essence, Will-o’-wisp (vial) 60 gp *Eye, Umber Hulk 75 gp *Eyelash, Basilisk 100 gp *Eyelash, Human 1 cp *Eyelash, Ki-Rin 37 gp *Eyelash, Ogre Mage 26 gp *Feather, Exotic Bird 8 gp *Feather, Hummingbird 1 gp *Feather, White 6 cp *Fur, Bat 2 sp *Fur, Bloodhound 2 cp *Fur, Bull 5 cp *Fur, Cat 2 cp *Fur, Fleece 3 cp *Fur, Horse 2 cp *Fur, Wool 2 cp *Gauze 7 cp *Glass Eye 6 gp *Glove, Heavy Cloth 8 sp *Glove, Leather 1 gp *Glove, Leather and Ringed in Zinc 28 gp *Glove, Snakeskin 2 gp *Glove, Soft Cloth 7 sp *Gum Arabic 3 sp *Heart, Chicken 3 sp *Hemisphere, Crystal 2 sp *Hide, Chameleon 8 sp *Honey, Vial 6 cp *Honeycomb 2 cp *Horn, Small 6 sp *Incense 1 gp *Ink, Lead-Based 50 gp *Insect, Cricket 2 cp *Insect, Firefly 4 cp Insect, Fly 1 cp Insect, Glowworm 3 cp Insect, Grasshopper 2 cp Insect, Spider 3 cp Iron from Iron Golem 4 gp Key, Brass 1 sp Leaf, Ivy 2 cp Leaf, Skunk Cabbage 1 sp Leather Bellows, Tiny 2 gp Leather Strip, Displacer Beast 8 gp Leather, Arm Thong 3 sp Leather, Cured 1 sp Lens, Glass 30 gp Lens, Ruby 1,650 gp 31 ARCANE SORCERY Lens, Sapphire 1,500 gp Lodestone 2 gp Loop, Small Golden 3 gp Marble, Crystal 1 gp Marble, Polished 4 sp Miniature Cloak 3 gp Miniature Musical Instrument 12 gp Miniature Sword, Platinum 250 gp Molasses, Vial 6 cp Mushroom Spores 3 cp Petal, Rose 1 cp Phosphorescent Moss 1 sp Pin, Silver 2 sp Plaque, Ivory 50 gp Pork Rind 2 cp Pot, Clay 3 cp Powder, Amber 10 gp Powder, Animal Hoof 2 cp Powder, Black Pearl 500 gp Powder, Brimstone 8 cp Powder, Carbon 4 cp Powder, Carrot 1 cp Powder, Charcoal 2 cp Powder, Coloured Sand 4 cp Powder, Corn Extract 4 cp Powder, Crystal 15 gp Powder, Diamond 200 gp Powder, Dirt from Ghoul’s Lair 3 gp Powder, Dry Tinder 1 cp Powder, Dust 1 cp Powder, Garlic 2 cp Powder, Gold 25 gp Powder, Granite 2 cp Powder, Grave Dirt 1 sp Powder, Herring Scales 1 gp Powder, Iron 2 cp Powder, Jade 250 gp Powder, Lime 2 cp Powder, Mica 1 gp Powder, Peas 1 cp Powder, Phosphorous 1 gp Powder, Rhubarb Leaf 3 cp Powder, Ruby 50 gp Powder, Salt 1 cp Powder, Sand 1 cp Powder, Silver 5 gp Powder, Soot 1 cp Powder, Sulphur 4 sp Powder, Talc 1 gp Prism, Crystal 8 sp Prism, Mineral 1 gp Quartz 8 sp Quicksilver (vial) 10 gp Reed 2 cp Rod, Amber 8 gp Rod, Crystal 2 gp Rod, Glass 8 sp Rod, Iron 2 cp Rod, Iron Pyrite 3 cp Rod, Phosphorescent Crystal 6 gp Rod, Silver 1 gp Root, Liquorice 3 sp Sheet, Iron 2 sp Shell, Egg 1 cp Shell, Nut 1 cp Shell, Tortoise 1 gp Shell, Turtle 15 sp Silk Square 7 sp Snake Scale 2 cp Sphere, Clay 2 cp Sphere, Crystal 3 sp Sphere, Glass 1 sp Spider Web 1 sp Sponge 3 sp Spoon, Silver 4 sp Statuette, Ivory 4 gp Statuette, Jade 25 gp Statuette, Wax 1 gp Statuette, Wood 1 gp Stomach, Adder 3 gp String 1 cp Strip, Ivory 7 sp Sunstone 5 gp Sweat, Barbarian’s 5 sp Sweet Oil (vial) 1 sp Tallow 4 cp Tentacle, Giant Octopus 28 gp Tentacle, Giant Squid 32 gp Tongue, Snake 5 sp Vinegar (vial) 3 cp Wax 1 cp Whistle, Silver 6 sp Whitewash (vial) 2 sp Wire, Copper 2 cp Wire, Copper 2 cp Wire, Gold 2 gp Wire, Silver 2 sp